


An Unexpected Gift

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: The first chapter of this was previously posted as Chapter 22 (Zone) of Klaine Advent 2017, and is basically fluff - Tina has a gift for the boys on their first anniversary as dads. And then Blaine started giving me ideas, so I had to post what happened next. You can skip to Chapter 2 if you want to get straight to the smut... ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fearlessly for the beta and advice!

Blaine had just gotten Ella up from her afternoon nap when there was a knock at the apartment door.

“Were you expecting anyone?” he asked as Kurt moved to answer it.

“Nope. You?”

“No.” He crossed to the kitchen with Ella in one arm and started to fix her a bottle.

Kurt opened the door to Tina’s bright smile. “Kurt, hi!” she said as she pulled him into a hug.

“Oh! Hi,” he said, hesitating for a second in surprise before hugging her back. “Um, did we have plans, or…?”

“What I can’t just drop by to see two of my oldest friends and their adorable daughter?” she said, walking inside and giving Blaine a peck on the cheek before cooing at Ella.

“Of course you can,” Blaine answered. “We just weren’t expecting anyone. Sorry for the mess,” he said, nodding towards the half folded pile of laundry and the baby toys scattered on the living room floor as he settled on the couch to feed Ella.

“Please. It’s not like I’ve never seen laundry before. And actually, that’s part of why I’m here. Well, not the laundry, I just… Well, here,” she said reaching into her bag and pulling out an envelope, which she handed to Kurt, since Blaine’s hands were full.

“Okaaaay…” Kurt said as he took it from her. “What’s this?”

“Just open it,” she said.

Kurt did, and pulled out a smaller envelope with what looked like a key card inside.

“What is it?” Blaine asked.

“It’s the key to a completely baby-free zone. With room service. Happy Anniversary!”

“So it’s...a hotel room? Are we supposed to just… Now?” Kurt was still confused.

“Yes!” Tina exclaimed.

“But Ella…” Blaine said.

“Will be perfectly fine here with her Auntie Tina,” she interrupted before he could even finish his thought.

“You’re staying?”

“Of course I’m staying! Someone has to watch Ella!”

“But…” Blaine was still having trouble taking in exactly what was happening.

“No buts. You’re exhausted. You need a break. It’s your anniversary. This is your gift. Finish feeding Ella, and then go pack an overnight bag and go.”

“It’s not our anniversary yet...”

“Stop being so literal. Ok fine, no,  _today_ isn’t your exact anniversary, but it’s a night I knew you were both free and it’s close enough. And I know you guys don’t get enough time together, just the two of you, or enough sleep, with this little one around. You deserve a night off. So I’m giving you one.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, silently telegraphing “Can we actually do this?”

Kurt gave the barest of shrugs in return. This had come at them so out of the blue he was having trouble wrapping his head around the idea.

“Tina, we can’t just leave our baby,” he said.

“It’s not like you’re abandoning her, Kurt,” she said, reaching over to take Ella from Blaine now that she was done eating. “I’m a perfectly competent babysitter. You’ve left her with me before as I recall and everything turned out fine. I promise I won’t let her get any tattoos, isn’t that right Ella?” she said, coaxing the baby to smile at her.

Blaine looked at Kurt much as he had on their wedding day, his expression conveying that this might be crazy, but he couldn’t think of any truly good reason not to do it. “What do you think?” he said. “A break  _would_ be nice…” He had been the one staying home with Ella since she was born, and as much as he loved her, an entire baby-free night sounded pretty incredible.

Kurt looked between Blaine and Tina, Ella on her lap happily gurgling as Tina tickled her belly.

“Ok, let’s do it,” he agreed.

“Yay!” Tina said, clapping Ella’s tiny hands together. “We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we, Ella-Bella? And I hope you two have fun too,” she said knowingly, looking between Blaine and Kurt.

“Tina!”

“Oh, come on… I’ve known you long enough to know what happens when you get a little bit of privacy. Being dads can’t have changed you  _that_ much. If anything I’d think...”

“Ok!” Kurt said loudly, cutting her off before she could continue that thought. He really didn’t need to hear Tina talking about their sex life. “Come on, Blaine. Let’s go pack before Ella starts getting fussy and Tina changes her mind.”

“Not happening. She’s stuck with me,” Tina said.

“Thank you, T,” Blaine said, leaning over to hug her as he got up to join Kurt. “This is really sweet of you.”

“Don’t mention it,” she said. “You can owe me a night someday.”

“Oh? Something you want to tell us?” Blaine said, quirking an eyebrow.

“What? No!” she said, swatting at him as he ducked out of reach.

“Just saying… Ella could use a playmate,” he called over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom.

Tina just rolled her eyes. “Your dads are lucky I love them so much,” she said to Ella, “and that you’re so cute.”

Less than an hour later, Kurt and Blaine stepped into their hotel room, leaving their bag on top of the dresser and walking to the window to inspect the view, which wasn’t much. “Well, husband,” Kurt said, “what should we do first?”

Blaine turned and reached out to stroke his cheek. “Oh, I think I know exactly what I want to do first,” he said, pulling Kurt towards the bed.

“Sleep?” Kurt laughed.

“Absolutely. And then,” he said, pulling Kurt close as they snuggled down into the pillows, “I intend to make the most of the fact that we don’t have to rush, or be quiet, or get dressed afterwards…”

“Sounds decadent…”

“Very," Blaine agreed. "But first, nap…” he said sleepily.

Kurt smiled at his husband. He was never much good at napping himself, but he’d be quite content to watch Blaine as he slept. “Happy anniversary…” he whispered.

“Mmm...happy anniversary…”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke from his nap refreshed and ready to take full advantage of the privacy their hotel room had to offer. Since Ella had been born their sex life consisted of quiet quickies while the baby slept, both Kurt and Blaine too nervous about her waking up at an awkward moment to really take their time or let go. But now that they had a whole night all to themselves, they were determined to make up for lost time.

They started slowly, almost reverently, relearning every dip and curve of each other’s bodies, taking their time to touch and kiss, arousal simmering just under the surface. But when Kurt positioned himself over Blaine, taking his dick into his mouth and giving Blaine a perfect view of his ass, Blaine was done being slow and gentle. He needed Kurt. He sucked eagerly at Kurt’s balls, drawing first one and then the other into his mouth, and Kurt moaned around Blaine’s cock. As Kurt sunk his mouth down again and again, Blaine’s tongue continued its attentions, moving steadily upward and dipping into the cleft of Kurt’s ass. He reached down towards his own cock, and nudged a finger to Kurt’s lips, hoping to signal what his brain couldn’t quite get his mouth to utter. As fantastic as it felt, there was somewhere else he wanted his cock, and he needed Kurt to release him. But Kurt just took Blaine’s finger in alongside his cock and swirled his tongue around them both, causing Blaine to moan. He couldn’t help thrusting into Kurt’s mouth. He could come so easily like this. But he had other plans and finally he forced his voice to work.

“Kurt, let me fuck you… please…” he breathed out, cock still sliding in and out of Kurt’s mouth.

“Mmm…” Kurt hummed around him, then let his cock slip free. He looked back over his shoulder. “How do you…”

“Just like this,” Blaine answered as he slid his body out from under Kurt and sat up, leaving Kurt on his hands and knees in front of him. He bent over him and left a trail of kisses down his back, gently guiding him to lower his shoulders, leaving his ass beautifully on display. He teased at Kurt’s rim with his tongue and followed with a finger. “Wanna feel you around me, Kurt… wanna be so deep inside you… I need you...”

He reached for the lube and stretched Kurt quickly, eager to be inside, slicking his cock generously and pushing in carefully, letting Kurt slowly envelop him. He allowed a few languid thrusts for Kurt to get used to the stretch, then picked up his pace. He gave himself over to it in a way he hadn’t in months, letting go completely, his mind focused only on his own pleasure, and Kurt’s. “Fuck!” he called out, clutching at his husband’s hips as he slammed into his ass again and again. “God you feel so good…”

He felt himself on the precipice of his orgasm, and he fucked Kurt hard and fast, calling out his name as he exploded inside him. As he caught his breath, he ran his thumb along Kurt’s rim and his own softening cock. When he pulled out and Kurt shifted his position, Blaine’s come trickled from his hole and something animalistic sparked inside him. He leaned down and hungrily tongued over the pearly mess on Kurt’s balls and ass. He pushed deep into Kurt’s stretched hole to taste himself, spreading Kurt’s cheeks apart for better access.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried out, taken by surprise at his enthusiasm and still very much aching for his own orgasm. He couldn’t help but push back against Blaine’s face, wanting everything Blaine wanted to give him. He reached down and tugged at his own cock while Blaine’s tongue continued to probe at him. “I want to fuck your mouth… please…” Kurt gasped out. “Wanna come down your throat…”

Blaine lapped one last time at Kurt’s ass and sat himself up and back against the headboard. “Yes,” he said simply as Kurt turned around and kneeled up in front of him.

Kurt pressed his cock to Blaine’s lips and Blaine eagerly dropped his jaw to let him in. As Kurt sank into the warmth of Blaine’s mouth, he reached around and wound his fingers into the curls at Blaine’s neck, holding him fast as he pumped in and out. Blaine held onto Kurt’s hips, but let him set his own pace, relaxing his throat as Kurt edged deeper and deeper. All he could do was moan his pleasure around Kurt and wait to taste his come. He swallowed around him as best he could but still felt the saliva trickling out of his mouth. He couldn’t bring himself to care. All he wanted now was to bring Kurt off. He worked his tongue over the underside of his cock as Kurt thrust into his mouth over and over again. He slid a hand down from Kurt’s hip to his balls and fondled them roughly, teasing a finger against his perineum. Sliding upwards he found Kurt’s hole and slipped a finger back inside, then added another as Kurt continued fucking him. He looked up at Kurt, panting and debauched above him, took a deep breath through his nose, and lifted his head from where it rested against the headboard to take Kurt as deeply as he could.

“God Blaine, yes!” Kurt cried out as his orgasm ripped through him and his ass clenched around Blaine’s fingers. Blaine swallowed as much of his come as he could then let his head fall back again as Kurt pulled away. He pulled his fingers out and Kurt collapsed on the bed next to him. Blaine scooted down to lie facing him and reached out to caress his ass while leaning in for a lingering kiss, his lips and chin still bearing evidence of Kurt’s release.

“That was… wow…” Blaine said.

“I don’t know what got into you,” Kurt said, using his thumb to wipe away a streak of come from Blaine’s face, “but I liked it.”

“Well, you did just then,” Blaine said with a wink, making Kurt chuckle and roll his eyes fondly. “And I hope you will again later,” he added, wiggling his ass slightly in invitation. It was still early and he wasn’t done with Kurt yet.

“Try and stop me,” Kurt replied, lifting himself up on his elbow. “But for now… shower? And dinner?”

“That sounds good,” Blaine said, moving to get up from the bed. “I don’t think I knew how much I needed this. We’ll have to remember to send Tina a proper thank you tomorrow.”

“Yes, tomorrow. But tonight I only want to think about you. Us,” Kurt said as he took Blaine’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

“Deal,” Blaine said as he followed him into the bathroom, grabbing the body wash from their toiletry bag as Kurt turned on the shower. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be getting to dinner any time soon...

  



End file.
